The present disclosure relates to a concurrent multi-band radio frequency (RF) amplifying circuit.
Generally, in accordance with an increase in a demand for various wireless communications standards as well as the implementation thereof, demand for a multi-band transceiver able to simultaneously process signals within several bands in a single portable device has increased.
In accordance with a general increase in the application of wireless communications schemes, demand for a transceiver able to simultaneously process multi-band and multi-standard signals has increased. For example, in the case of a wireless local area network (WLAN), various standards such as IEEE 802.11x (here, x is a, b, g, n, ac, and the like) have been introduced in an effort to improve transmission rates.
Recently, in WLAN communications, a real time simultaneous dual band (RSDB) WLAN technology in which a 2.4 GHz (2.4 to 2.48 GHz) band and a 5 GHz (5.150 to 5.825 GHz) band are used simultaneously has been supported.
Therefore, in the case of WLAN communications, there are devices that simultaneously use a 2.4 GHz band and a 5 GHz band, and in the case of a cellular communications network band such as a domestic long term evolution (LTE) network, or the like, 800 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 2.1 GHz bands have been used simultaneously.
Therefore, a device that may transmit and receive multi-band signals in a single radio frequency (RF) front-end module has been required. Particularly, a technology of processing several frequencies using one low noise amplifier (LNA) positioned at a front end of a receiver has been required.
Therefore, a technology of a concurrent dual-band LNA that may simultaneously process signals of two different bands in one receiver has been required, and a compact size design technology that may design the LAN at a low cost has been required.
An existing dual-band LNA includes an amplifying circuit for 2.4 GHz and an amplifying circuit for 5 GHz, and any one of the amplifying circuit for 2.4 GHz and the amplifying circuit for 5 GHz is operated.
Therefore, the amplifying circuit for 2.4 GHz may be operated in order to process a signal of a 2.4 GHz band and the amplifying circuit for 5 GHz may be operated in order to process a signal of a 5 GHz band. However, since the existing dual-band LNA may not simultaneously process signals of two bands, it does not support a concurrent dual band that may simultaneously process signals of two bands.
The following Related Art Document (Patent Document 1), which relates to a multi-band low noise amplifier, discloses a technology that may separately process two bands in a time division scheme, or the like, but does not disclosure a concurrent dual-band technology that may simultaneously process two bands.